


Comical Relief

by Solo_x



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solo_x/pseuds/Solo_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know they’re pants right? Simple, ordinary green leather pants!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comical Relief

Chloe was trying to keep a straight face but was finding it extremely difficult. In front of her, the usually conserved, straight faced Oliver Queen was replaced by what only could be described as an outraged mess. “You know they’re pants right? Simple, ordinary green leather pants.”

Chloe smirked. "Simple, ordinary tight green leather pants. They accentuate your ass."

Oliver stopped instantly and turned sharply toward her with a look that could kill.

“What? They do and obviously I’m not the only one who noticed it” she said trying to hide the grin that was getting bigger by the second, holding up the cause of the problem. It was in the form of a comic, which featured the Green Arrow, a hero who defended the streets of Star City. The actual comic was not the problem; it was the way he was depicted that was the cause of irritation. Dressed head to toe in green, striking a ridiculous pose that you were more likely to see in a Costume fetish catalogue. Turning the page, she nearly lost it right there and then “Oooh a boxing glove arrow... Wow they really portray you as self-absorbed jackass.”

“Right that’s it, I’m writing a letter”

Chloe snorted “Saying what, I’m sorry but I feel that you haven’t captured the true essence of the Green Arrow, I truly am a great hero, please re-write.”

“They’re making me out to be a pretentious idiot,” 

“Are you pouting,” right there and then Chloe completely lost it. She doubled over, trying to control her breathing, “ooo my sides hurt,” wiping tears from her eyes, trying to compose herself. “I guess I shouldn’t tell you that they have you sporting a full grown goatee”

“THEY HAVE ME... WHAT!!!”

“Yep” Chloe forced out “a full blown blonde goatee.” Standing up and staring at him she ponders... “Wait a min; shouldn’t you have seen the goatee, if you’re ranting about the tights?”

Oliver started Blushing. “I wasn’t looking at the face; I was more interested in the outfit”

Chloe laughing even more, “Well, will you look at that, Oliver Queen more interested in the.... assets, then the actual face.”

Grunting, “Chloe stop it... I’m being serious; they are not getting what I’m about, what I’m trying to do. I would look ridiculous with a goatee,” rubbing his face with a murderous glint in his eye, “seriously, a goatee and a boxing glove arrow; you have to be kidding me. It’s not about the trick of the arrow it’s about getting the job done, doing the right thing. Making a show, pfft, comics now are never made like they were used to; all about the dramatics, never about the actual save...”

He was getting more agitated by the second pacing up and down the apartment, hands waving up in the air. This caused Chloe to have another fit of the giggles, grabbing her sides.

Ollie abruptly stopped, Chloe, seeing he was not happy, tried to get her breathing under control. She sighed and made her to where her way to where he was stood, leaned into him and cupped his face, stroking it with her thumb. “Ollie look at me, does it really matter how a comic portrays you? If anything it shows that you are doing well in the world, that people take notice and appreciate what you do, it shows you as a hero.... you’re my hero Ollie.”

Oliver cupped her face with his hand, “Ya know I love you right”

Chloe stepped away from him and grinned “I love your ass” making her way to the bedroom, she turned around laughing “The tights, just make the outfit”

Smirking, “oh you better hide”

“You gunna put on a show Arrow, try and win me over, dazzle me?”

“Be prepared to be amazed Sidekick”

“Promise?”

“Come Here”

“Hahahaha”

 


End file.
